


Let Me Know the Magic of a Kiss and a Sigh

by vivilove



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13429161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: Robb asks his best friend Jon to look after his sister when she transfers to a college near Castle Black.  Jon agrees out of duty to his friend not anticipating how grown up Sansa has become.





	Let Me Know the Magic of a Kiss and a Sigh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kattyshack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattyshack/gifts).



> I promised you some smut, Kat, but it became more romantic and got way longer than anticipated! I hope you enjoy it all the same, my dear!
> 
> Title from lyrics to 'The Wheel of Fortune' by Kay Starr

 

_“Just look out for her up there. Be like a substitute me.”_

_“Be a big brother to Sansa, you mean?”_

_“Exactly.”_

_“Robb…you know we didn’t always get on so well as kids. I’m not sure she’ll appreciate me hanging around.”_

_“Oh, we were kids then. She’s grown up now just like us.”_

Those had been Robb’s words when he had called his oldest and dearest friend and asked him to pick his little sister up from the airport and proceeded to ask him to watch over her after she’d transferred to Queenscrown College not far from Castle Black where he was currently stationed for his third and final year with the Nights Watch.

“She’s grown up alright,” Jon muttered under his breath when he saw Sansa walking towards him through the gate. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes before looking again. “Holy shit.”

She’d been a pretty girl, okay? She’d been a pretty girl on the cusp of fifteen rapidly becoming a beauty the last time he’d seen her with lovely blue eyes and shiny auburn hair that would glow like fire in the sunlight. He was three years older than her but he’d noticed. How could anyone fail to notice?

Compared to Robb’s other younger siblings, Jon and Sansa had never clicked though. They didn’t detest each other. They’d just had other interests as kids. And sometimes as a girl…well, she’d been a bit snotty. Maybe aloof was a better word.

And she was so… _girlish_. Not that there was anything wrong with that but she was so different than her sister who enjoyed many of the same things the guys had all liked. Jon hadn’t known quite what to make of all that femininity as a boy. But Sansa was completely comfortable being herself and didn’t seem to care if the others teased her for singing her songs and loving romantic stories and pretty dresses and sketching, painting or sewing for her amusement.

Which was probably why Jon had secretly been a bit fascinated by her. But he buried those feelings deep, deep down because Robb Stark was his best friend in all the world and he wasn’t about to screw things up with his bud over a pretty sister whose interests and personality may have spoken to a quieter part of Jon’s soul. And he might murder anyone who dared suggest he had a quieter part of his soul back then because that was just preposterous.

“Jon!” she cried when she spotted him. “Oh, gods! Look at you!” she squealed throwing herself into his arms.

_Oh, gods…look at you. Fuck me._

That same auburn hair was no longer in pigtails but flowing down her back and around her shoulders.

Those same lovely blue eyes sparkled with life like before but there was something that spoke of wisdom and a touch of sorrow acquired with the passing of time making them even more beautiful.

The pretty face from adolescence had lost its childish roundness and sharpened slightly into something more haunted and ethereal…an unsurpassed loveliness.

And then there was her body…which Substitute Big Brother Jon Snow was diligently trying to disregard.

 _Those legs go on for days. Imagine them wrapped around your waist,_ his traitorous libido whispered before he could stop himself.

“Hey, Sansa,” he croaked, returning her hug.

He held her tight for maybe just a tad too long but…well, she kind of nuzzled into his ear and that felt pretty fucking amazing and he thought maybe he could die happy now.

She was wearing a fuzzy cream-colored sweater which was kitten soft and her hair smelled like a citrus grove and she was warm as she held on to him. Sansa in his arms was sort of like hot chocolate on a cold, snowy morning. Exactly what he needed.

“It’s, um…” he stammered.

He might’ve said ‘Good to see you’ or ‘you look well’ or any number of polite conversation starters but his perverted mind was busy spitting out things like ‘you’re a fucking goddess’ and ‘would you fancy riding my face?’ while his heart was singing ‘do you believe in destiny?’ and ‘will you marry me?’

“It’s so good to see you!” she said clutching his arm before she turned to pick up the bag she’d dropped before hugging him…giving him an excellent view of her perfect skinny-jean-clad ass.

 _Don’t look!_ Substitute Big Brother Jon Snow shouted.

 _Look!_ screamed that other part of him.

He needed to remember she was Robb’s little sister.

He needed to remember that Robb was like a brother to him making Sansa sort of like a sister.

He needed to remember he was here at Robb’s bidding.

He needed to remember how much he valued Robb’s friendship.

Meh…he had other friends.

He wound up looking. He thought he was being smooth as fuck about it too until Sansa turned back and caught him.

He started to open his mouth to apologize but then she smirked at him. She stood back up, with the poise of a queen as he blushed like a boy and dropped his eyes. He was ready to receive a verbal tongue-lashing or a swift kick in the shins if she wanted to give it to him. She was a person, not a tasty treat for him to drool over.

“Sorry,” he muttered.

“No worries,” she said with an easy smile. “Shall we go?”

“Um…yeah. Let’s go get the rest of your bags.”

 

* * *

 

 

  
_“Jon? You mean Jon Snow?”_

_“How many best friends named Jon do I have, Sans? Gods…”_

_“Sorry. I knew he’d joined the Watch. I can’t imagine he’d have time for me, Robb.”_

_“He’ll make time for you.”_

_“Robb, don’t go twisting your mate’s arm to babysit me. I’m an adult and he’s got better things to do, I’m sure.”_

_“Sansa…I worry about you up there, alright? If I could get away from work, I would but I’m stuck. I just want to know you’ve got someone nearby that cares about you and is there if you need them.”_

_“Why would Jon care about me? I was such an ass to him when we were kids.”_

_“No, you weren’t.”_

_“I was awful, just admit it.”_

_“Maybe you were occasionally awful. But I know he cares about you all the same.”_

Those had been Robb’s words when he’d called and told her he’d asked Jon Snow to pick her up at the airport and be around if she needed him as she settled in at Queenscrown.

_You’re Robb’s little sister. That’s the only reason he came. He’ll give you a lift and you’ll let him get back to his life and forget all about you again. Oh, gods…_

Those inky black curls were hard to miss as he stood near the gate with his hands shoved in his tight black pants and his muscles perfectly visible through the soft grey henley he wore. He smiled, a sweet, awkward smile, as he pushed his wire-rim glasses up his nose. It was far sexier than it sounded, okay? She couldn’t resist launching herself into his arms.

Yeah, she’d missed him. She’d missed him more than she could freely express so she poured it into her hug and exuberant greeting.

From the age of nine when Robb had started bringing Jon around, she’d done her best to ignore him. Not because she didn’t like him or thought him unworthy of her notice though. No, it was because she kind of…maybe…well…totally had the world’s biggest crush on her brother’s best friend which was completely ridiculous and sad since he was three years older than her and probably just saw her as a little girl.

He certainly wasn’t what every pre-pubescent girl fixated on. Sansa wasn’t even quite prepared to admit to herself that she was attracted to him then. The boy band posters she had hanging on her bedroom wall at that age were more in line with what she thought she wanted in a guy, blond-haired and blue-eyed with perfect teeth and probably all the depth of a kiddie pool.

Jon was something different. He was dark hair and dark eyes with a brooding kind of pout perpetually playing on his full lips. He hung back from the in-crowd and didn’t like too much attention. He was smart and sometimes a bit of a smart ass. He was kind-hearted but he got his feelings bruised easily and, when that happened, he’d withdraw and sulk for a time. He was good-looking but seemed unaware of it.

How many times did she ask herself at eleven or thirteen or fifteen, what’s so special about Jon Snow? It wasn’t anything she could put her finger on back then but, whatever it was, it got under her skin.

As she’d went from bratty kid to lovelorn teen, she’d stopped being awful but was so aware of him whenever he entered the same room it tied her tummy in knots. She’d break out in a panic every time he looked her way.

But, Jon, being so bloody honorable, would never presume to break the Bro Code by making a move on her even if he were interested…which surely he wasn’t. He’d be too afraid of crossing some line with Robb. And she’d only been 15 back then…too young for him.

But now…well, she _had_ caught him checking her out.

Jon was not a perv. He was the last guy in the world she’d call a perv. Sansa had met more than her fair share of pervs since puberty and had had to fight off more than a few unwelcome advances for a young woman of twenty-one. It was probably why Robb had hassled his friend into ‘helping her settle in.’

So, she wasn’t worried over Jon subtly taking a look when she’d bent over to retrieve her bag. And, the way he’d hugged her and looked at her from the moment they’d seen each other gave her some hope that maybe her childhood crush that she had foolishly nourished all these years, wasn’t completely foolish after all.

 

* * *

 

 

  
  
Three months passed and Sansa had settled into her small flat and her classes. She worked at making new friends around campus. But it would’ve been dreadfully lonely without Jon in her life.

The Watch kept him busy but he had most weekends free. He’d spent the first two weekends helping her fix up her place. Then, she’d offer to make him dinner the following one. Soon, they’d settled into a routine of spending his days off together.

Even if they’d not been close as kids, they were familiar and reminded each other of home. It was nice having a bit of home within in reach in the form of another human being.

She’d asked once if he didn’t have someone he’d rather spend his free time with but he’d just shrugged and said he enjoyed her company. She wouldn’t argue with that.

Unfortunately, other than him checking her out at the airport the day she’d arrived, he seemed to have reverted to his previous entirely proper behavior around her. She could’ve kicked him for it. Well, not really. It just stung that her initial hopes that he harbored some interest in her beyond friendliness seemed mistaken.

But they spent all this time together now and Sansa was crushing as hard as ever when it came to Jon Snow, constantly fighting a battle to contain the sighs and heart eyes that wanted to escape whenever he looked her way. And she might be in danger of more than just crushing at this point. He was a good man. He was kind and thoughtful. He possessed a dry wit that she’d not always appreciated. He was fun to be around. And he was incredibly gorgeous.

Saturdays were the best because of Jon. Sometimes, she’d fix him dinner. Other times, he’d bring dinner over. They might go catch a film or enjoy some wings and a beer at his favorite sports pub.

Lots of times they’d just enjoy a movie together on her couch snuggled under a blanket as her heart would go rat-a-tat-tat with Jon so close and smelling like pine and wood smoke…and home.

He took her bowling once. Some of his buddies from the Watch had been there and he’d introduced her to them. He’d then proceeded to spend most of the evening glaring at any of his mates if they stood too close to her or tried to get a bit flirty. She found it kind of sweet even if it was unnecessary.

Part of her hoped maybe there was a little jealousy at the root of it but then told herself he probably thought it’s what Robb would do. But, Sam, Grenn and Edd were hardly the presumptuous sort that would pester a girl who wasn’t interested…which she wasn’t.

She only had eyes for one guy, the same guy that she’d always had eyes for who acted like an overprotective big brother to her now.

She really needed to get a grip. They were friends now, closer than they’d ever been and it was wonderful. Shouldn’t that be enough? Didn’t it make sense to just enjoy that for now?

Sansa wasn’t sure. Every weekend with Jon was making it harder to see him as just a friend. And her female friends weren’t helping matters much.

She’d run into him on one of his rare weekdays off when she’d went to grab coffee with two friends from class. She’d invited him to join them and he’d agreed before he went to the counter to place his order.

“Tell me you’re dating him,” Beth had sighed.

“Well, I’m, uh…”

“Because if you’re not, I’m single,” Jeyne had chimed in.

“Jon is…” Mine was the word that she’d wanted to say. “He’s a friend of my brother Robb’s…and mine,” she had finished lamely.

“Oh, he’s hot,” Beth had giggled when he’d glanced their way from up at the counter and smiled at Sansa.

“Sansa…you are missing a golden opportunity to spank that perfect ass if you don’t make a move on him,” Jeyne had later commented after Jon had carried off their trash to throw away.

“I’m, um…we’re…” Gods! Why couldn’t she seem to think straight? “I could maybe someday see us…”

She’d bit her lip as Jon came back over and asked if she needed a ride back to class. Jeyne and Beth had both nodded enthusiastically at her from behind him but she’d walked there with them so she politely declined.

She’d spent the rest of the day obsessing over that decision like an idiot.

_Does he like me?_

_Yeah, he likes you._

_But does he like me like me?_

Round and round she played Magic Eight Ball in her head never certain of the correct answer.

 

* * *

 

 

  
  
Nearly six months had passed since Sansa had arrived. Robb checked in with them both regularly. At first, Jon felt guilty any time he called Sansa if Jon was hanging out at her place. He wasn’t sure spending every weekend with Sansa was what Robb had had in mind when he’d made his initial request.

But, Robb didn’t seem bothered by Jon’s presence in her life and in time he’d stopped worrying over what Robb might think. It even became something of a routine to talk to Robb via Facetime with Sansa’s phone propped up on the kitchen counter as they bobbed and weaved around each other in her small kitchen dishing up dinner and pouring drinks, chatting about work and class and whatever was going on back home with the family.

“I’m jealous,” Robb said one Saturday night. “I wish I could be there with you both.” Sansa cooed as Jon made gagging sounds. “I’m serious. Two of my favorite people in the world are hanging out together regularly while I never see either of you.”

“We love you, too,” Jon chuckled.

“You could always come up and visit,” Sansa offered.

“Maybe someday,” he said wistfully but they knew he was buried up to his neck with work and it was unlikely for the time being.

 

Another Saturday and fresh snow covered the ground as Jon let himself in her place with dinner and a bottle of wine using the key she’d given him.

“You’re the only person I really trust up here,” she’d said when she’d pressed it into his hand. “If I slipped and fell in the shower and went into a coma who would be bothered enough to check on me but you? I know I can count on you to be there for me…and make sure the neighbors don’t take pictures of me naked.”

He’d laughed but took her key, more pleased that she would’ve believed to know he held her trust.

With the wintry weather, they’d agreed on take away pasta, merlot and a movie. It was Sansa’s night to choose the film.

“Hello?” he called, setting the bottle and bag of food on the kitchen counter.

He could hear the shower running and walked down the hall, telling his heart to stop racing.

_So, she’s naked in there. That’s perfectly fine, right? Seven hells._

Every time…every damn time he woke up on a Saturday morning knowing he was going to spend some of it with Sansa, he was overcome with this giddy happiness like a kid. At this point, spending time with her had become as necessary to him as breathing. He’d fallen for her hard. It’d been creeping up on him since they’d reunited. In truth, the seeds may have been planted long ago. He worried what she’d think if he up and told her as much.

He’d done his best to check his lust at the door after that initial reunion though, telling himself to get to know the woman she’d become and treat her the way Robb would expect him to. He wasn’t 100% successful at that given the number of times he’d jacked off in the shower while thinking of her. But he’d not given her any outward indications of how much he wanted her or been caught staring inappropriately after that first day.

Sometimes, he wondered if there wasn’t a touch of impatience or disappointment in Sansa’s eye when he’d determinedly look elsewhere as she flounced around her flat in her short shorts and a fitted tee. Then, he’d shake his head and tell himself to get over himself and accept that she was happy with their friendship and that would have to be enough.

She’d started complaining about being chilly at night and would ask to snuggle under a blanket on the couch while they watched TV. She was probably just oblivious to how she affected him at those times. He was like a big brother to her, he supposed. She had no idea the torment she caused him when she’d wear something skimpy and cuddle up close, throwing her legs over his lap.

_She thinks of you like Robb. That or she means for you to die of blue balls._

“Sansa?” he called as the shower turned off. “I’m, uh…here.”

“Great!” she shouted. “Sorry! I lost track of the time.”

She walked out a minute later with one towel wrapped around her head and another wrapped around her body, telling him to make himself comfortable before she darted to the bedroom. She pushed the door up but didn’t close it completely. He sat on her couch adjusting himself as he heard her rustling through her drawers for clothes.

_Naked, wet Sansa on the other side of that door. Death by blue balls must be her plan._

She came out a few minutes later in the expected shorts and tee with her wet hair loosely combed and hanging down her back. He pictured pulling her into his lap and kissing her whilst carding his fingers through those damp locks and…

He really needed to stop right there.

“You got dinner?” she asked.

“Yeah. You pick us a movie?”

“Sure did.”

An hour and half later, she sat beside him happily wiping her eyes as the guy and girl finally got together in the end. He knew this was one of her favorites. Perhaps it was a bit predictable but it was still well done and he’d found himself wrapped up in the story of two people secretly in love until one of them finally took a chance and opened their heart to the other. A little angst and then romance and a happily ever after…Sansa loved it. That was all that mattered to Jon.

Her legs were across his lap and they were both under a blanket as usual. Jon focused on anything and everything he could to take his mind off the way his cock kept twitching every time Sansa would shift against him when she sat up to drink more wine.

“I wish life could be like the movies sometimes,” she said as the movie ended, the romantic score swelling as the credits rolled and the happy couple walked off together hand in hand.

“Yeah…it’s not though.” She frowned at that and he figured he’d said the wrong thing. His brain tended to check out on him when Sansa was laying across him. “I mean…it’d be nice if it could be though,” he amended.

“I just wish…well, it’s stupid.”

“What?”

“They always make romance seem so… _romantic_ in the movies, don’t they? And it’s not really like that. The guy says all the right things and the girl sighs and then they kiss and…it’s magical. It’s never like that in real life.”

“Why do you think that? I’d say it can be plenty magical in real life…more so than a film.”

“Can it?” she asked. She pulled her legs back up against her chest and said, “I wouldn’t know. I always hoped but…never mind.”

“I always thought it could be but…” _now I can only picture it being that way with you_. He couldn’t say that aloud so he changed course. “Is there…someone you’re, um…missing back in Kings Landing?”

“Gods, no,” she laughed though it was a painfully forced laugh.

His eyebrows shot skyward as he gave her a skeptical look. She was gorgeous. She was also sweet and funny and clever, everything anyone could want. Hadn’t some guy made it his mission in life to tell her as much? He certainly would if he thought she’d care to hear it from him.

“I had a…well, I had a rather horrible boyfriend down south. He wound up tainting everything about the place for me. It’s part of why I chose to transfer.”

“Oh. I’m sorry,” he said. He clenched his fist under the blanket and swore to make that fucker scream someday. He should really call Robb. They could tag-team him.

“Yeah…just another lesson in life, I suppose,” she shrugged.

“I had a girlfriend not long after I joined up. She was kind of a free-spirit and I found it refreshing. I’d had difficulty adjusting to the Watch. I thought maybe I’d made a mistake by joining and that she had the right idea about some things. I thought about leaving the Watch for her. It was…complicated. It didn’t last all that long. In the end, we were just too different and I wound up choosing my duty over her.”

“Did you love her?”

“I thought I did. But if I loved my duty more, what does that say about our chances?”

Sansa nodded thoughtfully and took a sip of wine. She stared into the glass and said, “I thought I was in love with him. I told myself he was what I was supposed to want. But he was nothing like what I thought when I really saw him for who he was. Handsome and charming on the outside but quite ugly on the inside. Sometimes, I worry that I won’t ever find true love,” she said as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Jon’s hand reached up and grazed hers as he’d been attempting to tuck that stray lock back for her. “I think you will, Sansa. I’m sure when you find it, you’ll know it.”

“Yeah but…just because you find it doesn’t mean it finds you back,” she said sadly as her eyes returned to his.

“What do you mean?” he asked as his heart started hammering in his chest with hope.

Her eyes were growing glassy and she stared at him for nearly a minute before she shook her head and started to rise. “Um, nothing. I’ll clear away the…”

“No, wait,” he said grasping her wrist.

If she didn’t feel the same, he’d take the slap or kick or whatever she felt he deserved but he had to know if he’d misread that look. Because if he hadn’t, this might be his only chance to act.

He pulled her back down beside him. He cupped her face with his hands and asked again, “What did you mean about finding love and it not finding you back?”

A tear rolled down her cheek and he thought he might cry too if he’d caused her pain unintentionally.

“I’m Robb’s little sister. That’s all you see me as, isn’t it?” she whispered.

“You’re Robb’s little sister…but so much more to me,” he said before he leaned in and kissed her.

 _Soft and sweet and heavenly_. It was all he could think as he pressed his lips to hers, their eyes fluttering closed in sync. One hand still cupped her face as another went to down to lightly grip her waist. He felt her shift to turn towards him, their knees touching. His pulse raced and his heart sang. She’d not shoved or slapped him yet.

He pulled back and watched her closely, so anxious to learn if this was what he hoped.

She sighed. Her eyes had a dreamy look. Her pink lips were parted. She blushed and then smiled. No more tears were seen.

“Was that alright?” he asked.

“It was…magical,” she replied before she kissed him back.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Thirty minutes later, his lush lips were swollen from kissing and he couldn’t stop staring at her any more than she could stop staring at him. It was glorious.

She’d allowed herself to believe he only thought of her as a friend at best and Robb’s little sister at worst. Turned out, he’d been worried she had only seen him as a substitute big brother and only wanted him as a friend in the lonely north.

“We’re idiots,” she laughed.

“I’m your idiot,” he said. “I was so busy trying to hide my attraction after that first day, I almost pushed you away.”

“You wouldn’t have pushed me away, Jon. Not forever anyway. I’ve been crazy about you for too long for that.”

“What’re we going to tell Robb?” Jon asked. “I mean, I’ll tell him now if you want but…”

“We’ll tell him something…something on some other day,” she said.

She was straddling his lap and grinding against his erection. His hands were rubbing along her hips, her back and then cradling her ass. He was busily sucking blooms on her neck as she ran her fingers through his hair. The last thing she was interested in was talking about her brother.

She began gyrating her hips, moving up and down along his hard cock that was only separated from her by some clothes. He groaned and squeezed her ass, bringing her more firmly to him. It felt good but it was not enough. She wanted him. She wanted all of him so badly.

Sansa climbed off his lap, leaving him panting and confused looking in his lust-addled haze. His pupils were blown. He reached for her.

“Come on,” she said, tugging at his hand. “I’d rather move to the bedroom before we go any further.”

“Are you sure?” he asked. “We don’t have to…”

“I’m sure,” she said with a steadiness that was belied by her trembling. He stood and held her close, nuzzling in her ear and whispering he could wait for more. “It’s not that,” she assured him. “I’m just…I can’t believe this is really happening to me…with you. It’s like a…”

“A movie?” he teased.

“A dream,” she said. “I always…I dreamed of being with you and now it’s real.”

“It is,” he said. “I dreamed of you, too. Not always…not like this…not when you were just a girl. But since we met again, you’re all I think of.”

Sansa couldn’t have said what day of the week it was if anyone had asked when they reached her room and Jon took her in his arms to kiss her deeply again. He had her dizzy on kisses by this point. He’d made her far tipsier with those lips of his than the merlot ever had.

They started undressing each other slowly; his henley and then her tee, his belt and her shorts. He took off his jeans and then he lifted her into his arms, urging her to wrap her legs around his waist and carried her to the bed. Her breasts were pillowed against his toned chest. His flesh was warm to the touch. She shivered in anticipation.

Slowly, he lowered onto the bed and stood over her, smiling down with his eyes darker than normal.

“You’re so gorgeous, Sansa. If this is a dream, don’t wake me up, okay?” She laughed but then stopped when he knelt at the edge of her bed and started tugging at her panties. “Lie back,” he said. “Or watch…whichever you prefer, love.”

Her tummy fluttered wildly with his deep and husky tone. He slipped her panties past her ankles and stared at her longingly. Up and down his gaze swept from her face to her toes. She was quivering under that gaze. His hand gently brushed the auburn curls covering her mound. He watched her face as he kept up a steady but delicate touch. She squeezed her legs together, desperate for more.

“Please…” she whimpered when she could take no more.

“Spread you legs for me,” he said.

She did and her breath hitched when his head lowered between her thighs. Through his mop of curls, she could see his eyes boring into her from down there as his hot, wet tongue swiped her slit.

“Oh, gods…Jon,” Sansa moaned.

Her head fell back and she arched her back as he proceeded to bring her pleasure like she’d never experienced. She couldn’t decide between watching or just enjoying. Her head would pop up, he’d look her way with a smug expression and then she’d flopped back down with a sigh and let him work his magic.

His tongue was sinfully skilled. Those full pouty lips closed over her clit as he alternated between softly sucking and licking.

Her fingernails dug into her sheets. He shook his head slightly.

“Use me,” he rumbled into her folds. She shuddered and lightly grasped his hair.

He swept her legs over his shoulders and continued working her towards oblivion. She tugged at his hair, gently at first and then a bit harder. Every time she tugged, he’d groan into her pussy and Sansa’s eyes nearly crossed with the sensation.

He began fingering her, bringing her closer to what she already knew would be the best climax of her life. She gazed down her body to watch him. Her nipples were tight buds, her toes had curled. His eyes found hers again as his tongue danced across her sensitive bud once more and his fingers curled just so. She screamed his name. Her legs shook and her body quaked as her orgasm washed over her and drug her under, the most delightful release.

She sank back into the mattress and let go of his hair, staring up at her ceiling in wonder before glancing back down at him. He wiped off his mouth and sucked her arousal from his fingers.

“Seven fucking hells,” she sighed.

“Yeah?” he grinned.

“Fuck yeah,” she nodded.

She giggled at his smirk and he climbed up next to her. He laid down beside her, pulling her into an embrace.  He kissed her nose and her cheek and then her shoulder.

“I love you,” he murmured.

“I love you, too,” she said and was embarrassed when a sob followed it. She wiped her eyes and promised him she was just happy.

“I know,” he said, kissing her brow. “I know you and you know me and I’m never letting you go now. You’re stuck with me for however long you’ll tolerate me…just like one of your movies.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 

* * *

 

 

  
He’d been prepared to stop there if necessary. He wasn’t the kind of guy that carried condoms around. He’d had little need of them honestly since his break up two years earlier. But Sansa told him she was on the pill.

“And I really want you to fuck me tonight,” she finished with an impish grin.

Well, he couldn’t say no to that, could he?

Jon removed his boxers and climbed over her, happier than he’d ever been. Her big blue eyes were darker than normal and her long red hair was spread out across the pillow. He pulled the comforter over them. It was getting cold and he meant to keep her warm all night.

He slid his cock up and down her wet folds teasingly before he pushed his way inside. He sighed, welcoming the tightness of her cunt around him and her moan. He leaned forward to kiss her mouth. He stared at her face as he began thrusting. Her hips bucked in time with his.

The wet sound of flesh on flesh could be heard and the bed creaked beneath them. But he was only aware of her. He could count the freckles on her nose. He watched her eyes grow another shade darker still.

She pressed those pink lips of hers together, trying to stifle her cry that was building at the back of her throat. He dipped his head down to suckle a perfect pink nipple. He really wanted to hear those cries.

 _“Mmm…ahhhh!_ ” Sansa cried.

“ _Unnn_ …that’s right, love,” he grunted.

Her slick walls were gripping him so tight. He could feel his balls slapping against her ass as he pounded harder, his cock begging for release and more of her.

He moved from one nipple to the other and Sansa cried for more, louder and louder. He slammed into her thrice more and she screamed when she came with her head thrown back. He followed her over the edge with a roar as his balls tightened up and his cock pulsed inside her. He could feel her cunt fluttering around him.

He panted into her hair as the ringing in his ears faded. He looked at her beautiful face and the smile she wore.

“Gods…that was…”

“Yeah?” she teased.

“Fuck yeah,” he nodded as they both laughed again.

They nestled down for a bit in the covers to talk and kiss and enjoy touching each other but it wasn’t long till he was hard and wanting her again.

Sansa smiled and gave him a push, urging him to his back. He grinned up at her as she straddled him.

It was then her cell started ringing on the bedside table.

It was Robb…on Facetime.

“Um…should we answer that?” she giggled.

“Well…how about in the morning?” he chuckled before silencing her phone.

 

* * *

 

 

Unfortunately (or perhaps it was just as well in the end), Robb had been calling to say he was coming up for a visit at long last. He had two days leave earned and to hell with the office. It could go hang for all he cared. He longed to see his sister and his friend.

He woke before dawn the next morning to drive up. He stopped to pick up a box of croissants at a nearby bakery before finding her flat easily enough. Sansa loved croissants. She’d forgive the early hour, he decided. He could’ve called or texted but he’d decided he liked the idea of surprising her. They could enjoy their breakfast and then call Jon to come and join them for the day.

So, to say that he was shocked when his oldest, dearest friend answered his sister’s door with a pinched and mean expression (it was just after 9 on a Sunday morning after all) would be an understatement to say the least.

Jon’s eyes widened in surprise as recognition struck, albeit slower than it had Robb. The deadly, feral look of a man wanting to know who dared come calling at this ungodly hour was quite destroyed when Jon yelped, pulling a soft blue comforter more securely around his obviously naked body. There were dark circles under his eyes and love bites on his neck. His usual riot of curls was even messier than normal.

Behind him a few paces stood Sansa, her mouth opening and closing like a fish but nary a sound passing her lips. She was wearing what was certainly one of Jon’s beloved henleys and her underwear. Her own neck was covered with marks like Jon’s and her hair could only be described as thoroughly mussed.

“Holy shit,” Robb said.

“Hey…uh, Robb…what a…surprise,” Jon stammered.

“Robb…it’s good to see you!” Sansa said in a voice two octaves higher than normal.

“Yeah…it’s…oh, fuck,” Robb said. He pierced Jon with a murderous look. “Is this your idea of looking out for her?! Of being a substitute me?!” he growled.

“Robb!” Sansa squawked. “It’s not like that! He’s…”

Jon hung his head and started to reply as Sansa came to his side.

They both looked at him like he was crazy when he burst out laughing a moment later. The relieved expression on both their faces as he did so settled it. He would not give Sansa a hard time about this…and only torment Jon in passing when they were alone.

“You love her, right?” he asked when his laughter and their uncertain smiles faded.

“Yes…more than anything,” Jon said.

“And you love him, right?” he asked his sister.

“I do…so much,” she replied with a smile.

“Good. Who wants croissants? You’ve got coffee, right, Sans?”

“You’re not mad? We’re still good?” Jon asked hopefully.

“Why would I be mad? Two of my favorite people in the world found each other and are in love. And I helped set you up,” he said, inordinately pleased with himself…and struggling not to notice the smell of sex that lingered in the air.

“Well, technically…you just told me to look out for her,” Jon argued. “It’s not like you suggested I…”

 _“I. Helped. Set. You. Up_ ,” Robb said more firmly.

“Of course, you did,” Sansa laughed, coming to give him a hug. She kissed his cheek as Jon unburdened him of the croissants. “You’re the best big brother in the world. No one could take your place.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Typically, I'm kind of a stickler about the length of one-shots but it got away from me! If you made it to the end, thank you so much for reading!!!


End file.
